Disposable absorbent articles are designed to absorb and contain bodily waste in order to prevent soiling of the body and clothing of the wearer, as well as bedding or other objects with which the wearer comes into contact. Pant-like garments, especially those of the “pull-on” type, include a pair of closed side interfaces that predefine encircled waist and leg openings. Accordingly, pull-on diapers can be more easily applied especially to a standing wearer than taped diapers, which require manual fastening to secure the diaper on the wearer.
As the usage of disposable absorbent articles has expanded, their complexity has increased with the incorporation of additional features serving to enhance their performance and appearance. The costs of the materials and the costs of the manufacturing processes have also increased in conjunction with the increase in complexity. As a result, the prices at which these articles are sold have risen to levels that many potential purchasers around the world cannot afford to pay. Thus, a need exists for a simple disposable absorbent article.